User blog:AquaInfinity/TDBB Exclusive - Mike's "Eviction" Talk
*Mike walks out into the stage after eviction* *Crowd cheers* Chris: Hello Mike! Please take a seat! Mike: *sits* Hey Chris! Chris: So Mike, we have alot to talk about. Let's start on the biggest topic... ZIKE. So, you guys kind of had a showmance going on near the end. Are you surprised she voted for you, being the last vote as it was a tie? Mike: Actually, I was surprised. If she would have voted for Lindsay, I would still be in there and Lindsay would be on the stage. Zoey was even crying when I got evicted. Like, COME ON! If she knew she was going to be upset, then why not get Lindsay out of the game. ''' '''Chris: TRUE. THAT. Okay, another thing is, you were very akward around her? Why exactly? Mike: You know, I just wanted to get closer to her, but she kept pushing me back. Maybe it was because I always did it during the competitions, but yeah. Chris: Okay... and another big topic that I would like to discuss with you. People refered to you as "The Biggest Floater in the house". What do you think, do you think you were the biggest floater? Mike: To be honest, NO. Geoff, Brick, and Leshawna are major floaters too. But they decided to go after me first. Chris: Well, Mike, it was very nice having you. Now, how about we give you some details about what is secretly going on in the house. Mike: Sure, why not. Chris: Okay, so first is a special alliance. Gwen, Zoey, and Bridgette. They ARE in an alliance. Mike: Wow.. Unexpected.. Zoey? Come on. Chris: *Laughs* I know. Anyway, another thing is, is that Jo, Lightning, and Scott are sort of in an alliance. They wanted Alejandro and Tyler to join but they refused. Mike: Honestly, that is no surprise. *Laughs* Chris: Also, the contestants have taped some goodbye messages! Mike: Oh lord XD *Messages start to play* Courtney: Mike, Truly, I don't think you should be out on that stage. People should have realized that by evicting you, Heather got what she wanted. You deserve to still be in this house and not Lindsay. Heather: MIKE... MIKE... MIKE. The worst player in the game! Oh wait, you aren't in the game anymore. You were the biggest floater I have seen yet, and you deserve to be on that stage. You were a worthless player, and do not deserve to be in this game at the moment. *waves* Toot-a-lou! Mike: Wow, strong words XD Jo: Truly Mike, it is sad to see you go, It was very nice having you here, and you seemed like a nice guy. Hopefully you get a chance to re-unit with us all. Tyler: Mike, I am very sad to see you be evicted. But Lindsay was kind of one of my best friends. Sorry to see you go *Brofists the camera* Zoey: Mike, I can't believe it is my fault that you are evicted. Maybe I should have voted Lindsay. I had no idea that the votes were tied before my vote. I just want you to know that.. I love ya, and hopefully I will be able to see you again. I will miss you dearly. You were one of my best friends in this house, and when I pushed you back in those competitions, it was only because it was not the right time. ' '''Mike: Oh my god, I am going to miss her so much. ' '''Chris: Mike, our time is up, but it was nice talking to you. Mike: Thank you Chris. *Walks off of stage* Category:Blog posts